


Deathly Revenge

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [10]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Day4, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Ghosts/Zombies, Haunted Lexa, Nerd Clarke, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa was living her life, unaware ghosts existed until one night, she sees a ghost for the first timeClarke deals in the supernatural and wants to help.





	Deathly Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Clextober18  
> Day 4  
> Ghosts/Zombies

* * *

Lexa was the top business women an the most eligible bachelorette. Instead of partied and dating, she believed in science and numbers, that was all. It was what made her CEO of the largest tech company in the world at the age of twenty one.

One thing, Lexa didn’t believe in were ghosts.

She was in her office late going over some business proposals while sipping her whiskey when the bottle flew off her desk and crashed into the wall shattering glass and liquor all down the wall.

“What the fuck!” Lexa jumped up, her chair toppling over behind her, “Who’s there?”

A figure appeared in front of her and Lexa took a step back in shock, “Hello, Alexandria.”

“No...no...no,” Lexa clenched her fists at her sides, “You’re dead, this isn’t real,” Lexa closed her eyes tightly, but when she opened them, the figure was still there.

“I’m dead, alright and it’s all your fault,” She pointed an accusatory finger at her, “You took what was rightfully mine.”

Lexa felt anger surge through her, “I earned this position, Nia,” She growled, not quite believing she was conversing with a ghost.

“You stole it!” A picture came hurtling towards her. Lexa ducked just in time, the picture missed her by a hair. She couldn’t help but be affronted by the accusation. Lexa had worked her ass off to get to where she was and definitely didn’t steal it. She peeked over her desk to see Nia standing there, well more like hovering there a few inches of the ground. The look on her face was pure hatred and from what she could see, Nia was in her usual attire, but covered in blood.

“Come out and face me like a woman,” Nia taunted, “You killed me, the least you can do is look me in the eye when I return the favor,” She laughed and it sent chills down Lexa’s spine.

“You got behind the wheel drunk and got into a car accident. You killed an innocent kid and all you care about it revenge for something I didn’t do. You killed yourself, Nia.The only one to blame is yourself,” Lexa stood up and faced the woman. No way was she going to cower and hide, it wasn’t who she was. Nia had tried to make her life a living hell when she alive.

Apparently she wasn’t finished yet.

“You’re an entitled bitch and I can’t wait to make you pay,” Nia flew at her, but Lexa jumped out of the way at the last second. Nia whipped around, her eyes red and her hands curled into claws. She came towards her, but Lexa backed into her fireplace. Perks of being the CEO. Lexa reached down and grabbed a fire poker and took a deep breath. She locked eyes with Nia,

“Fuck,” She muttered under her breath.

“Any last words?” Nia smiled devilishly. Lexa always hated her fake ass smile, but it was more cruel in death.

“Yeah, I do,” Lexa gritted out and tightened her grip on the poker in her sweaty hand, “Go to hell!” Lexa swung the poker at her and was surprised when Nia disappeared.

Not wanting to take any chances, Lexa grabbed her keys and jacket and sprinted out of the building as if the hells of hounds were chasing her.

Without a thought of where to go, Lexa scrambled down the sidewalk wanting to put as much distance between her and what had just happened. Usually, Lexa was calm and collected in all matters, but this wasn’t any normal circumstances.

It was a freaking ghost that was intent on killing her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Anya. If Lexa remembered right, her cousin’s girlfriend dabbled in the supernatural. She prayed to God that was true. She didn’t see them as much as used to, her job commandeering most of her time, but Lexa knew that Anya would be there, she hoped.

Anya picked up after a couple rings, “Lex, everything okay? It’s really late.”

Lex glanced at the time and saw it was just past four am, “I need your help, I wouldn’t call if I didn’t,” She heard stirring and rustling before Anya spoke again.

“With what?” Anya’s voice was quiet, Lexa had to strain to hear.

“A ghost!” Lexa had no time to explain. She didn’t know how long, Nia would be gone for.

“Were you pulling an all nighter again?” Anya yawned.

“That’s not the point,” Lexa growled as she collapsed on a bench in the middle of the park. Lexa looked around, unsure of how she got here and just now realizing she was still carrying the fire poker. She put in her lap, “I’m not making this up! It’s Nia and she’s trying to kill me. She’s…”

“Slow down, Lex. Take a deep breath,” Anya cut her off, “Nia as in the ice bitch from hell!”

“Yes!”

“The one who died a couple weeks ago is haunting you,” Anya repeated.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Lexa exploded, fear and anger coursing through her body. She hated feeling so out of control and so far out of her element. It was unnerving.

“Hold on…” More rustling could be heard before another voice grumbled incoherently, “Rae is here, you’re on speakerphone.”

Lexa brushed past her annoyance knowing she desperately needed help if she wanted to survive.

“What’s going on?” Raven’s voice was scratchy with sleep.

“A ghost of my former enemy is trying to kill me,” Lexa exclaimed loudly very glad that the park was deserted. She knew she sounded out of her mind, talking about ghosts and running around with a fire poker.

“Is it corporeal? A spirit? Did you see any ectoplasm or echomist? Did it seem solid? Did it touch you?” Raven fired off question after question, sounding more and more awake.

“I don’t know what that shit means, Raven!” Lexa snapped.

“You’re right, sorry I geeked out on you for a moment,” Raven sighed, but she could hear Anya speaking softly to her.

“Can you help me or not?”

“Yes, I can,” Raven kept her voice level and calm, the complete opposite of hers right now, “I’ll rally the troops, Anya will text you the address. Meet us there as quickly and safely as you can. Oh buy some salt and if you have any iron, that would be good.”

“What the fuck for?” Lexa looked down at the fire poker in her lap, “I think I have iron, I have my poker from the fireplace.”

 

“Good, good, keep that with you,” Raven spoke quickly, “Get some salt too,” She said before the line disconnected.

Lexa decided not to question it and hurried to the nearest twenty four hour convenience store. The perks of living in a big city, she supposed. Her phone dinged as she was paying for the salt, the cashier behind the counter giving her a strange look. Luckily he didn’t question her. Lexa pulled out her phone, her brow furrowing as she read the text, ‘Ghostbusters headquarters’ followed by an address.

“What the fuck is a Ghostbuster?” Lexa sighed and completely missed the cashier’s knowing smile.

-=-

The lab was her happy place and if Clarke was completely honest, her favorite time was being there alone surrounded by her work. She was currently working on a, new invention where they could trap the ghost, but kill it as well. Clarke knew first hand what could happen when a ghost was released after being captured.

She refused to experience that again.

Clarke was so absorbed her in work that she didn’t hear her phone vibrating on the table behind her. She was bent over, glasses on as she put two wires together, making them spark. She smiled even though she burned her fingers slightly. There was nothing else quite like it.

When she was little, she never expected to go into this line of work, but things changed. She saw a ghost when she fifteen and that altered her career path. If Clarke could go back and change it, she wouldn’t because this is what she was meant to do, plus she formed some great friendships out of it who became her fellow ghostbusters.

Raven and Octavia had been her friends since high school and Niylah came along in college when they were first becoming serious about making ghost hunting a career. Sure it came with ridicules and rude remarks, but in the end it was satisfying work.

That was all that mattered.

Clarke’s head whipped up as banging could be heard on the door downstairs. She huffed in irritation because it wasn’t the first time, some drunk mistook them for a fire station. Clarke had lost track of how many times she had told someone that just because their lab and office was in an old fire station, didn’t mean they were one.

“Fuck!” Clarke cursed as she slid down the pole to the bottom floor, a smile on her face despite her irritation. That was another plus of choosing this place and because of her inheritance from her father, they were able to buy this place.

“Help, please help!” Clarke could make out a woman through the door and tried not to let the fact that she was beautiful deter her. She was angry at being interrupted.

She unlocked the door and the woman came stumbling inside. Clarke took a deep breath because the woman was even more gorgeous than she originally thought. Her pant suit was wrinkled, her brown hair was disheveled, her forest green eyes kept darting around like something was going to pop out of nowhere. Clarke didn’t miss the death grip she had on the fire poker either.

“Are you planning on killing me or do you always hit on women using a fire poker?” Clarke joked, her anger had completly seeped out of her. The woman was obviously scared and in need of help. Even if it wasn’t their kind of help, she’d still do her best.

“What?” She looked up in panic, “I was told to come here...who are you?”

“Better question is who are you and what are you doing at my place?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow and ignored the fluttering in her belly.

“Raven sent me.”

“Care to explain in more detail,” Clarke felt in her pockets for her phone, but didn’t feel it. She must have left it upstairs.

“I have a ghost problem and I was told you could help,” She started to pace, “Nia, an old colleague for lack of a better word died a few weeks ago and now she’s back.”

“Why?”

“She wants to kill me,” Lexa stopped pacing and faced her, “I need help.”

“You’ve come to the right place,” Clarke held out her hand, “I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa,” The woman clasped her hand and Clarke did her best not to linger at her touch, or stare at her more.

“Come upstairs,” Clarke assumed if Raven sent her, she would be here shortly with the other two, “How about some coffee?”

“Got anything stronger,” Lexa followed her up the stairs, “It’s been one hell of a night.”

“I think I can scrounge something up,” Clarke smiled and was relieved when she heard a small laugh from Lexa.

“Thank god,” Lexa sank onto the couch in the corner, her knees up to her chest and Clarke’s heart hurt for her. She remembered what her first experience was like with a ghost, she couldn’t imagine having her first experience with a vengeful spirit.

It was a lot to take in, she knew.

Clarke pulled down a bottle of whiskey, her drink of choice and poured a healthy serving into a glass and brought over to Lexa who downed in one gulp, “Easy, tiger, don’t need you passing out on me.”

“Sorry, I’ve been up for almost two days and I feel like I’m going crazy,” Lexa blinked her eyes a couple times. In the bright lights, Clarke could tell Lexa’s face was drawn tight, dark circles under her eyes and she was pale. Almost too pale.

“You’re not crazy, not in the least,” Clarke sat down next to her, “You can sleep if you want, I promise you’ll be safe here,” Clarke meant it too, the place was surrounded in salt and iron and there was no way a ghost would get it in.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Lexa mumbled, her body slumping sideways, her head falling onto her shoulder.

“Try, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Clarke whispered softly, not knowing why she felt so protective of a woman she just met.

“Thank you,” Lexa yawned, “You make me safe...is that weird?”

“No...no its not,” Clarke replied, but Lexa had already fallen asleep. She kept still, knowing if she moved, Lexa would wake up.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the crew to burst in, but they all stopped in their tracks when they saw what position she was in.

“You move fast,” Raven joked, “I mean you know this is Anya’s cousin right?”

“What...no I didn’t,” Clarke looked down at Lexa who had her mouth slightly open and the lines of her face smoothed out in her sleep. She thought she looked peaceful and achingly beautiful, “You’ve been wanting to introduce me to her.”

“Uh yeah, duh,” Raven pointed, “Good idea too since apparently you’ve already hit it off.”

Octavia stepped in, “Leave her alone, Rae.”

Clarke nodded her thanks to Octavia before she noticed Niylah shifting noticeably. Clarke knew Niylah had feelings for her and felt bad she didn’t return them. They got along well, but anytime, Clarke was remotely interested in someone, Niylah got all weird like right now.

“Let’s talk about the case that you didn’t give me any heads up about,” Clarke slanted a look at Raven.

“Check your phone,” Raven grabbed her phone off the table and tossed it to her. Thanks to her quick reflexes she caught in one hand. Sure enough there were two missed calls and multiple texts, “How was I supposed to know you were here.”

“She’s always here,” Niylah spoke up, but didn’t meet her eyes.

“True,” Raven nodded, “Anyways, let’s get rid of this Ice Queen. From what Anya has told me, she was evil when she was alive. It’s guaranteed to be worse now that’s she dead. I think this will be the worst vengeful spirit we’ve faced.

“We got this,” Clarke smiled and gently laid Lexa out on the couch and covered her in a blanket. Clarke laid the poker on the ground as she stood, not wanting it to poke Lexa in her sleep. She resisted the urge to place a kiss on her head and turned back to her friends, “Let’s get started.”

-=-

The first thing, Lexa heard when she stirred awake were multiple voices. Lexa startled at first unsure of where she was until she heard a familiar voice. She depicted Raven’s and if she remembered before she fell asleep, Clarke’s raspy voice. The other two were unfamiliar to her as she shifted beneath the blanket and opened her eyes.

She saw Raven and Clarke standing around a table with two others, a tall, dirty blonde and a short brunette. They seemed to be discussing something, but Lexa couldn’t hear exactly what it was. Her rustling around must have alerted the others to her being awake because as she sat up, the four women stood in front of her with their arms crossed.

“Hello,” Lexa waved awkwardly. She saw Raven smirk, but what she focused on the most was Clarke’s smile and the little dimple above her lip. It had been a long time since she had been interested in someone. Now with her running from a ghost, someone had captured her attention.

Someone she barely knew, but there was something about her that had Lexa wanting to throw all caution to the wind and see what happened. It wasn’t like her at all, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it at the moment.

“Have a good nap, sleeping beauty,” Raven sassed as she sat down beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“It would be better if you can get rid of Nia for me,” Lexa fired back, a half smile playing on her lips.

She looked up to see Clarke staring intently at her and nodded at her. Clarke nodded back and it seemed like some sort of understanding passed between them, “You were pretty out of it, but do you remember who I am?”

Lexa almost rolled her eyes, “Yes, I do. You’re Clarke, but I don’t know who the other two are.” She looked between them in indication.

Clarke laughed, “This is Octavia,” Clarke indicated the brunette to her left, “And Niylah,” The dirty blonde to her right who stood a little close to Clarke than she seemed comfortable with. Lexa wanted to say something, but knew it wasn’t her place. She closed her eyes a second because this was the last place she thought she’d end up when she started her day. She checked her watch, well yesterday as it was late evening the next day.

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa stood up, feeling at a disadvantage with her sitting and the others standing. She held out her hand and shook each of their hands.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Octavia smiled.

“Likewise,” Niylah muttered, the grip on her hand tighter than necessary for a handshake, but Lexa responded in kind and almost smirked when Niylah grimaced and let go.

“Okay here’s what we figured out,” Clarke spoke and Lexa gathered she was the leader of sorts, “We are going to your office and will seek out Nia and get rid of her. We won’t use extreme methods if we don’t have too.”

“Extreme measure will be needed, I’m sure,” Lexa knew Nia would not go quietly, “Will she appear if I’m not there?”

“That’s the other part, you have to come with us,” Raven answered instead and it took Lexa a moment to tear her eyes from Clarke’s and look at her.

“Is that safe?”

“Do you not trust us?” Niylah scoffed.

“I don’t know any of you except for Raven, so excuse me for being cautious,” Lexa’s anger flared, but Clarke took a step between them. She hadn’t even realized she moved. She stepped back hastily.

“Niylah, back off,” Lexa saw Clarke glare and smirked when Niylah stomped off, “Sorry about her.”

“She’s not usually this bitchy,” Octavia commented, “I’ll go check on her,” She excused herself.

Raven laughed, “Whatever, she totally is because someone has the hots…”

“Shut up, Rae,” Clarke snapped and Lexa bit back a smile.

“It’s okay, people usually are threatened around me. It can’t be helped,” Lexa teased and bit her bottom lip, unsure how she started flirting.

“Oh is that so,” Clarke’s eyes darted to her lips and back up.

“Okay, remember we have a ghost to hunt,” Raven chimed in, “You can eye fuck later.”

Lexa spluttered, her neck and ears tinged pink and saw Clarke’s face flush red as well, “We..we..weren’t...that’s not...damn it.”

“Shut up, Rae,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Go load up the car, and don’t forget..”

“This isn’t our first rodeo, C. We know what we’re doing,” Raven looked back and forth between them, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” She walked off, pulling the other two with her.

“That doesn’t leave much, Rae,” Clarke and Lexa called after her before they locked eyes and both started laughing. It had been a long time since she felt so free. She wasn’t sure if it had to do with the ghost, the insomnia or Clarke, but either way, she liked it.

“We should…”

“Yeah…”

“After you,” Lexa gestured for her to go first and followed behind her as they headed back to where her night had started.

The trip back to her office didn’t take long, but Lexa hardly noticed the trip in the cargo van with the Ghostbusters logo on the side. She smiled when she saw the ghost with the red circled around the middle and the line going through him with Ghostbusters in green below. It was cartoonish, but she found it fitting for them.

She wasn’t sure why.

“Are you ready?” Clarke turned to look at her, concern etched into her face.

Lexa nodded, “As ready as I can be,” She answered honestly.

Clarke gave her arm a squeeze before she climbed out, giving Lexa a moment. She took a couple deep breaths trying to calm her nerves before she joined the others at the back of the van. They were in blue jumpsuits with packs strapped to their backs and Clarke held some device in her hand.  
“Okay, I gotta ask, what’s with the outfits?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t help but admire Lexa in the snug fitting garment that contoured to her curves.

“This is our ghost fighting gear,” Raven smirked, “Don’t you like em?”

“Yeah, sure, and the packs?” Lexa didn’t understand how they were going to help.

“They are proton packs and I promise you they will help,” Clarke replied, “They shoot a beam out of the guns that neutralize the ghost to where we can trap it in here,” Clarke held up the small device she was holding in her hand.

“I see,” Lexa was thoroughly confused, but didn’t question anymore. She honestly didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter as long as they got rid of Nia, “I guess follow me,” Lexa was glad they waited until after everyone left because Lexa wasn’t sure how she would explain it.

“Let’s head up to your office,” Raven suggested and Lexa nodded as they all clambered into the elevator. It was a tight fit with their gear and she ended up being pressed against Clarke.

That part she didn’t mind in the least.

The elevator dinged on her floor and Lexa had barely taken a couple steps before Nia appeared.

“Look who decided to come back,” Nia smirked triumphantly.

Lexa was really wishing she had her fire poker right about now, but she smiled when the Ghostbusters stepped off behind and she saw Nia’s grin falter slightly.

“Yeah, and this time I brought friends,” Lexa stuck her tongue out at her which seemed to enrage her even more. Her eyes glowed brighter as she shot forward so fast, she was like a blur. Lexa felt herself pushed to the side by Nia, her shoulder and head hitting hard. She swore she heard something snap as she slumped to the ground.

“Watch out,” Lexa cried as Nia appeared behind Niylah and flung her aside like a ragdoll before advancing Octavia who seemed to struggle with her gun, “Nia, you want me, come and get me.”  
She struggled to her feet, her vision blurry, “C’mon bitch!”

“You’re going to wish you were dead by the time I’m through with you,” Nia was in front of her like a flash, her hand around her throat. For being dead, she was surprisingly strong was Lexa’s last thought as she struggled to breath.

“Ice Bitch, go back to hell,” Clarke growled out as her gun shot out a orange streak of light and Lexa was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, “Don’t let her go,” Clarke bit her lip as she did her best to hold the gun steady, “Get her in the containment pod!” She looked up to see Nia howling in rage as all four of them zapped her and struggled to get her into the pod.

“I’ll come back for you, Alexandria. I curse…” Nia’s last words were swallowed up as she disappeared inside, her teeth bared in a grimace was the last thing, Lexa saw.

“She’s gone,” Lexa blinked a couple times, “Thank you!”

Clarke appeared in front of her and brushed back her hair. Lexa leaned into her touch, “you’re safe, just like we promised.”

“I know,” Lexa leaned up and kissed her softly, “It means a lot. You saved me.” She heard laughter and gagging, but ignored it as she focused on Clarke’s lips on hers. She tasted like mint and chocolate and she couldn’t get enough. She broke the kiss and looked deep in Clarke’s eyes, “Really, thank you.”

“Just doing my job,” Clarke replied with a smile, glancing back at her lips, “But if doing my job gets you to kiss me again, I have no objections.”

Lexa smiled knowingly and kissed her again, deeper and longer than before.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
